


Mighty Mean (When I'm Mad)

by Marvels_Bitch



Series: My Generation [1]
Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Brighton Pier, M/M, Mod!Rick, Rocker!Vyv, mods vs rockers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvels_Bitch/pseuds/Marvels_Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brighton 1964<br/>Mods and Rockers are at war. There have been multiple cases where the police have had to break up fights at the pier. Rick is a Mod and has just started the University of Sussex. He already isn't looking forward to it and finding out a Rocker is living with him just makes his life hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you don't know anything about the 1960's and what was going on between mods and rockers, please read these:
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mods_and_rockers
> 
> http://www.bbc.co.uk/lincolnshire/asop/people/mods_rockers.shtml
> 
> http://www.stthomasu.ca/~pmccorm/modsandrockers1.html
> 
> ESPECIALLY THESE:  
> http://www.mirror.co.uk/news/uk-news/mods-v-rockers-1964-beach-3437302

Brighton pier 1964

 

The roars of over two hundred motorcycles could be heard echoing through the streets as slurs and cusses were shouted. Leather clad men and women were screaming and cheering as the odd few played Eddie Cochran and Bo Diddley on stereos. All of the motorcycles came to a halt as they reached the edge of the beach. The engines still ran. These were the Rockers.

Sitting at a table, tapping along to one of the Eddie Cochran songs was a young man. He must have been no older than eighteen years old. His hair was ginger and spiked in all kinds of directions. He had bright blue eyes and the odd spot. He was wearing a Harley Davidson tee shirt under a thick leather jacket. His blue jeans were a little tight so they showed everything and he was wearing high motorcycle boots. His eyes flicked down to his cigarette that he was rolling in his finger tips. He looked at his peers and felt very at ease. They looked strong compared to the others. _“_ _Look a-there, what's all this. Never thought I'd do this before…”_ he sand along with a smirk as he eyed the coming competition.

 

On the other side of the pier little whirring noises could be heard from a group of Vespas and Lambrettas and some lesser known brands of scooter. A few of the young men hopped off of their scooters as they stared down at the leather bound. Nervous swallows could be heard as there was silence on their side. These were the Mods.

Near the back of the small group there was a biting noise as a young brunette was biting his nails. He took off his parka, knowing it would only get dirty and he draped it over his scooter. His eyes were like the blue after a storm and he had a nice skinny frame. He moved slowly to the front of the group in his suit pants, shoes and shirt. He had one arm wrapped around himself. This was the first time he had partaken in any of these events. He looked around nervously and saw that he wasn’t the only one having a mild panic attack. As he looked across to the other side of the pier he could see no fear. There was only cockiness and confidence. He shuffled from foot to foot as they waited. They were outnumbered three to one and he knew they were going to lose.

 

There was a loud engine rev as the Rockers dropped their motorcycles and charged at the Mods, running under the pier. The Mods hopped off their scooters and charged also. The ginger Rocker that was sitting at the table ran down the rail and landed on the beach, punching two Mods across the face, knocking them out as he lunged at another three. He was straddling one as he punched them in the face repeatedly. He was tackled off by another Mod as he grunted, trying to throw punches but the mod kept moving out of the way. One of the other Rockers saw him and beat the Mod off of the ginger one. “Come on Vyv.” The rocker breathed as he helped the ginger one up.

 

The brunette Mod had been punched across the face a few times. His cheek had been cut and his lip split. He was breathing heavily as he once again was punched. Across the beach he saw a bright ginger rocker and in return the Rocker looked back at him. He swallowed hard as he was approached by the Rocker and braced himself as he was punched right in the nose. The Rocker chuckled as he walked away rubbing his knuckles. “RICK!” a fellow Mod yelled as he pulled rick up. Rick was holding his nose as a lot of blood rushed out of it. He was about to say something when police sirens rang. The rockers ran to their motorcycles, pushing everyone out of their way as they sped off. The Mods hobbled to their scooters, they had lost. Rick looked around one last time just in time to see the ginger Rocker staring at him as he drove away. Police ran down to the beach as they arrested anyone that remained.

 

 +=+=+

 

Rick had a broken nose thanks to that ginger bastard. He grumbled as he looked in the mirror at his bruised eyes. His cheek, eyes, nose and lip was bruised thanks to that bloody pier fight. Of all weeks in was on this one. The one when he starts university. He cringed at the thought of university. None of his friends were going to the University of Sussex. It was a relatively new university but because it was in a perfect place for getting a job, he decided to go there. Plus it was only four miles away from central Sussex. He sighed as he slung his bag on his back and straddled his scooter. It was going to be a long week.

 

He arrived at the university and the first thing he noticed was the rather long rack of motorcycles. He inwardly cursed as he parked his scooter up so he could go to orientation. When he was inside he could see the different social groups. He went to sit with the other Mods and they were very welcoming. Most recognised him from the pier the other day. The university founder was nearly finished their talk when the door opened wide. Rick turned to see who it was and his heart stopped. It was the ginger Rocker from the fight. He lowered his head and looked forward, hoping that he wouldn’t notice him.

The Rockers cheered when they saw him and he chuckled as he sat down with them. They all patted the ginger rocker on the back as the founder shook their head. “May I continue?” the ginger rocker nodded.

Rick continued to hide his face and when they were allowed to collect their packs with all the information about their courses he ran out of the hall first.

 

He was first to get his pack and decided that it would be best to go to his student housing so he could drop everything off. It was a new building but somehow looked very old. There were four bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. Downstairs there was a kitchen and lounge. He was about to go upstairs when he heard voices coming from the lounge. He walked in and saw a rather small man in a suit and… a hippy. His face screwed up slightly. _A ruddy hippy, great._ He placed his bag down. “Hello, I’m Rick.” He said with a small smile as he held his hand out. The smaller man took it and shook it. “Hello Rick, I’m Mike and this is Neil.” Rick nodded and smiled at the both of them. Neil flicked him a peace sign and turned to face the window. “Go upstairs and pick a room before the other one gets here.” Mike said with a grin. Rick chuckled as he walked upstairs. They seemed nice; Neil seemed out of it though.

 

He picked a room and started to unpack when he heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle. _Shit._ Rick thought. _Put a Mod in a house with a Rocker, brilliant idea._ He was pacing as he thought about what would happen if he went to greet this new house mate. “Rick! Come greet Vyvyan!” _Vyvyan? That’s a girl’s name._ He suddenly felt better as he walked downstairs. _Maybe she was dropped off._ His friendly smile dropped however when he saw who Vyvyan was. It was the ginger Rocker from the pier and orientation who punched his face in. Vyvyan smirked as he saw Rick. “Well well well, if it ain’t one of the children from Brighton.” He teased as he walked up close to Rick. “That’s rich coming from you Greebo.” Rick snorted as he folded his arms over his chest. Vyvyan chuckled and stepped back. “You get smacked around the face and yet you still have the balls to stand up to me.” Rick just stood there as he swallowed quietly and started to fiddle with his Harrington. “I like you.” He said nodding. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t kick your head in.” he added with a growl. Rick jumped and Vyvyan walked up the stairs chuckling. “I hope you sleep with the door locked!” Vyvyan yelled down to Rick. Ricks eyes widened as he looked back at Mike and Neil who were laughing wildly.


	2. Lucifers Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's first lecture

To say Rick was paranoid was an understatement. When he woke up sighed in relief seeing his chest of drawers were still in front of the door. He didn’t sleep very well knowing the Rocker was next door and felt that he needed more than a lock separating them. It was sort of a tradition for Mods and Rockers to be at each other’s throats all the time, but Rick just felt uneasy about the whole thing. He heard moving coming from next door and he stayed still, his breathing was coming out quietly. He heard the stomping of boots heading down stairs and decided to get changed.

He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a white button up shirt, black dress pants, a thin black tie and his Harrington jacket. His hand reached under his bed and pulled out his red Chelsea boots, pulling them on as he tied his tie. He stood up when he was changed and looked in the mirror. Rick furrowed his brow as he looked through his little zip up bag which he ensured was locked in his draw. He pulled out a small, black eyeliner. His bottom waterline was lined and he placed the pencil back in his bag, locking the draw. He smiled at his appearance and pulled his chest of draws out of the way of the door.

Rick went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and double checked his hair before going down stairs to find that the hippy was serving breakfast. “Morning Rick.” Mike stated.

“Yeah, good morning.” Neil said as he gave Rick a small smile. “Morning boys.” Rick replied. He sat down at an empty space and noticed the rocker was missing. As soon as he thought this though, he walked in from outside carrying a newspaper. Vyvyan handed it to Mike and smirked as he sat next to rick. Rick straightened up as he kept his eyes away from Vyvyan. Neil placed the breakfast on the table and they all dug in. Vyvyan finished first and stayed sitting at the table. It really unnerved Rick how calm and laid back Vyvyan was acting. It made him think the Rocker was up to no good. Rick finished eating his breakfast and checked his watch. He needed to leave soon if he was going to get to his first lecture. He stood up and ran upstairs to grab his keys. When he went back down stairs Vyvyan was gone and Rick furrowed his brow.

He went outside to his scooter. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He hissed as he saw that three of his mirrors on his scooter had been smashed. He glared at the broken mirrors until he heard a motorcycle raw. He looked in the direction of where it came and growled quietly as he saw Vyvyan’s smirking face. Vyvyan saluted at him before chuckling and driving away. Rick flared his nostrils as he hopped on and drove to the lecture hall.

 

 -o-O-o-O-o

 

He parked up his scooter and a small group of Mods approached him. “Hey, Rick right?” one of the boys asked. Rick nodded. “I’m Gary.” He said as he pointed to himself. “This is Steve, and this is Chloe.” He motioned to his friends. “Hello.” Rick said as he smiled at them. “We just wanted to tell you that there’s going to be a party at number twelve tonight if you want to come. Mods only.” Ricks smile widened, “Sure, I’d love to come.” The group nodded and walked off to their lectures.

Rick found his lecture hall and when he entered he cursed under his breath seeing a group of Rockers. He sat on the opposite side of the room and froze as the Rockers moved to sit behind him. He was so still that he could feel all of their movements and he internally cussed again. The lecturer came in and started talking and Rick was taking detailed notes. Then he felt something hit the back of his head and saw that someone had thrown a pencil at him. He was about to pick it up when an eraser hit him. He decided to ignore it and as the lecture progressed so did the amount of stationery thrown at him.

Near the end of the lecture a screwed up ball of paper landed on his desk. He chose to ignore it until one of the rockers kicked his chair. He unwrapped the paper and his breath caught in his throat.

_You have a 15 second head start when this lecture is over,_

_You better hope you run fast kid._

Rick slowly started to pack his things away so that he wouldn’t leave anything behind. “That’s all for today…” as soon as rick heard those words, he ran out of the door and down a hallway that seemed to go on for a while. He heard running footsteps behind him and started to panic. He turned right, “shit.” He said. He was in a dead-end. He heard the running stop and some low chuckles. He swallowed as he turned to face the group of rockers. “Bet you wish you went left, aye kid.” The larger one said as they began to stalk up to rick. Rick was backed up into the wall and then the larger one landed an uppercut on ricks jaw. Rick let out a yell as some blood left his lips. The other two punched him a few times in the ribs. When he was on the ground they all kicked him repeatedly until rick was motionless. Their laughter filled the halls as they left him in a bloodied heap on the floor. He slowly sat up after they had left and groaned in pain. He stood up shakily and limped over to his scooter, on the brink of tears. He decided that he would just go to the house that the party was going to be at so that he wouldn’t run into some more rockers.

 

Rick knocked on the door and tried to smile as Chloe opened the door. “You’re ear- Oh lord did those bloody greebos do this?!” she said as she pulled rick inside. She sat him on the couch and went to find a wet flannel. “Here we go” she said as she started wiping the blood off of his face. “You need to be more careful. Your nose has already gone to shit.” She teased slightly. Ricks lips twitched upwards. She handed rick a can of beer. “Drink it or press it to your face, your choice.” She smiled and stood up, doing final preparations for the party. Rick liked her. She looked like she could fight anyone off her and she had an attitude that said, _I don’t take any shit._ She had long blonde hair and was quite tall for a girl. She had dark brown eyes and light freckles.

 

 o-O-o-O-o

 

_Girl, you really got me goin’_

_You got me so I don’t know what I’m doin’_

_Yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can’t sleep at night_

As music blared throughout the student house, rick mingled with some other Mods. He would have a friendly conversation and get a few numbers so they could talk. He wasn’t really into the party scene, but that could be due to the fact that he had just been beaten up. Chloe kept checking on him throughout the night as she offered him more drinks and ice. When he felt that he couldn’t really stand being at the party anymore he said his goodbyes and rode his scooter back to the house.

Once inside he groaned as he sat down on the couch. The members of the house hold had obviously gone to bed as the house was deathly silent and pitch black.

“Alright kiddo.” He heard the mocking tone of Vyvyan behind him. He rolled his eyes and groaned. “Now now, is that anyway to talk to your house buddy?” He jumped onto the other side of the couch and flashed Rick a toothy grin which resembled a shark. “What do you want?” Rick asked. He was bloody sick Rockers and he just wanted to be able to relax. “Just came to inspect what my boys did to you.” He said with a fake sincerity to his voice. Vyvyan did frown however, “they went a little too hard.” He muttered as he inspected Ricks wounds. Rick moved away from Vyvyan with a confused look on his face. He tried to stand but let out a yelp. Vyvyan was at his side in a flash. “Get your hands off me!” Rick yelled as he tried to weakly fight back. Vyvyan felt ricks rib cage. “Hey! I said get the fuck off me!” Rick smacked Vyvyan in the face and it made him smile to himself. Vyvyan however, punched Rick even harder with the back of his fist, making contact with Rick’s cheek bone. “I’m doing a medical course alright and they obviously fucked up your rib cage.” Rick scoffed. “You want me to believe that you’re training to be a doctor. All you do is beat people up! That’s it! I wouldn’t be in as much pain if you hadn’t of beaten me up at the pier and then got your goons to beat me up today! You’re just a bully, how are you going to help people? Save them? When you’re the one hurting them!” he yelled. He regretted it as soon as he said it as he was thrown to the ground and punched repeatedly in the face by the ginger Rocker. “You don’t know me.” Vyvyan hissed as he walked away. “Why would I want to know a cunt like you?” Rick yelled from the floor. Vyvyan walked back and chuckled angrily at Rick, he then kicked Rick right in the ribs where they were beaten earlier and he walked up to his room. Rick was left rolling around on the floor as small sobs left his throat. He knew university was going to be hell but right now it felt like Lucifer’s pit.


	3. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so its one in the morning and i'm passing out ahaha, it isn't edited like at all so i apologise for errors. like i said im knackered atm

At some point in the night Rick had fallen to sleep. The amount of pain he was in probably caused his body to shut down. When he woke up he moved slightly and regretted it. He let out a high pitched whine and stayed as still as he could. A sharp ripple of pain ran over his ribs on the right side of his body. It felt as if something was stopping him moving, like a bone being caught on something. He looked down at himself and winced. There was blood, quite a lot of it. It ran from the neck off his shirt all the way down to his stomach. It was hard to pin point the exact place where the blood was coming from but he concluded that it was from either his nose or mouth. Then went he thought about it his throat stung so maybe Vyvyan’s boot caught it last night.   _I must look awful._ He thought to himself.

He turned his head slowly to the clock and frowned when he saw the time. It was four in the morning and he was confined to the couch. _The couch?_  He thought as he furrowed his eyebrow. _Didn’t I pass out on the floor?_  He was raking his brain trying to figure out how he could have gotten up on the couch when he heard soft footsteps.

Neil knelt down in front of the couch and tapped Rick ever so gently. It was like the feel of a little kittens paw nudging its owner. “Rick, are you awake?” he asked quietly. His voice was barely audible. The room was pitch black and Rick only knew Neil would be up because he had insomnia. “Unfortunately.” Rick muttered as he groaned in pain. “Right.” Neil said as he stood up to put a lamp on. “Wow Rick, when I moved you to the couch I didn’t realise how beat up you were.” He looked genuinely concerned. _So it was Neil who put me here._ “I know!” Neil said after a few minutes of silence. “I’ll make you some herbal tea.” Rick wanted to protest but the sound of tea sounded so good right now. Neil put the kettle on and came back over to Rick. “Does it hurt.” He asked as he gently pressed a wet paper towel to Rick’s throat. Rick rolled his eyes but he knew Neil was trying to help. “Sorry we didn’t have anything else I could use as a flannel.” Neil pulled the paper towel away and it had dried and wet blood on it. “You have a nasty gash on your throat.” Neil said with a furrowed brow. “Yeah, thought so.” Rick stated.

The kettle started to whistle and Neil went to pour the tea. He came back holding two mugs. He placed them on the table and wrapped an arm around ricks lower back. “I’ll try and sit you up.” He said as he moved him with extreme care into a half laying, half sitting position. Rick groaned as he was moved but felt this was a better position to be in. “what happened to you?” Neil asked after a moment’s silence. “I uhh, share a class with some rockers and they chased me and beat me up. Then when I arrived home Vyvyan and I fought and he beat me up… for the second time this week.” Neil nodded. “At this rate you’ll never heal.” Neil mused. “You arrived with a beaten face. Mike and I don’t even know what you’re supposed to look like.” Neil chuckled softly and Rick joined in. he held his ribs though as they started to hurt. Neil picked the mugs off of the table and handed one to Rick. Rick thanked Neil and took a sip. He smiled and sighed as it went into his system, feeling better already.

 

 Rick and Neil shared in idle chatter as the other members of the house started to wake up. When Neil heard someone walking about he went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Mike was first down and he froze as he saw Rick. “Are you alright?” he asked as concern was clearly shown on his face. Rick nodded slightly, “I’ll be fine.” He said before taking a sip of tea. Mike reluctantly nodded and sat next to Rick as he read the newspaper. He wanted answers but knew now wasn’t the best time to ask. When the familiar sound of stomping echoed down the stairs Rick froze and looked away from the door. Vyvyan burst in and he studied Rick from the doorway. He saw his neck and his exterior softened slightly. He’d hurt Rick pretty bad. He sat down at the dining table staring mindlessly into the back of ricks head. His exterior hardened again as Neil placed breakfast on the table. Neil scorned Vyvyan slightly as he took breakfast over to mike and Rick. “Umm mike. I’d hate to be a pain but could you inform the university that I won’t be in for a week or two.” Rick asked mike quietly. Mike nodded and returned to reading his newspaper.

Vyvyan had finished his breakfast and had gone upstairs, only to come back down moments later and leave for class. Mike left not long after. “You know Rick…” Neil started as he washed up dishes. “I really think you should go to hospital.” Rick hummed in agreement. “I would but there’s nothing they can do for broken ribs unfortunately.” Neil nodded with a frown.

Rick spent his day on the couch in the lounge reading newspapers and looking through his text books. At around two in the afternoon Neil decided to try and get Rick upstairs. Neil was practically carrying Rick up the stairs and Rick told Neil that he could sort himself out in his room. When he hobbled in he noticed something on his bed. There was a pack of tablets that were strong painkillers. Rick immediately took two and slowly tried to sit on his bed. Once he had successfully sat down he heard the rustling of paper and saw he had sat on a note. He opened it and read:

 

_Need you all healed up before the next ‘party’ on the beach,_

_Right kiddo?_

Rick screwed up the paper and threw it on the floor. The thought of being beaten up again made him want to throw up. He lay down slowly and sighed happily at the feeling of a bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep easily thanks to the tablets.


	4. Mostly Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after Rick was badly beaten up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are errors, I will edit it properly at a later date

**Three weeks later**

 

Rick woke up with a grunt as he heard Vyvyan start up his motorcycle. The obnoxious thing was always parked right outside his window and Vyvyan always made sure to rev it a few times before actually driving off.

Rick slowly rose from his bed and winced as he straightened his back. He was mostly healed now and with the help of a doctor’s note and assignments from his friends he was able to stay home. Chloe had also been over almost every day since he was beaten up. She would bring games and always have some gossip relating to the upcoming fight. She was sweet, but Rick couldn’t help but feel like her efforts were going to be unsuccessful. Rick could see that she felt more for him than he did for her. It made him sad but it wasn’t something he could exactly control. He hadn’t really ever met anyone who took his interest.

He looked in the mirror and cringed at what he saw. His nose was slightly crooked and his eyebrow was a bit lopped sided. Where his neck was cut there was a very noticeable scar. He frowned and started to get changed. He put on some black doctor martens, black dress pants, a white shirt and his thin tie. It wasn’t very cold and he felt that he could last a couple of hours without a jacket. He walked downstairs after brushing his teeth and heard mike and Neil talking.

Neil had told Mike what happened about two days after the incident. Mike just acted as normal where as Neil was still quite hostile towards Vyvyan. He didn’t like the fact that just because Rick is a Mod, Vyvyan thought he could beat him up. Rick tried to tell him numerous times that Vyvyan was actually trying to help him before Rick decided to be an arse to him. As much as Rick wanted to blame Vyvyan for what happened, he felt it was partly his fault for being horrible to Vyvyan.

Rick walked over and sat at the dining table. Neil and Mike said their ‘hellos’ and Neil gave Rick his breakfast and juice. For someone that was high most of the time it surprised Rick how nice and caring Neil was towards people who were kind to him. Mike was very much the authority figure in the house and no one objected to it. Rick ate his breakfast in silence, occasionally listening to Mike and Neil’s conversation. Rick stood once he had finished his food and was getting ready to ride his scooter when Neil came out of the house. “You’re not riding that to class are you? You’ll hurt yourself right and then you’ll be bed ridden again okay, so let me walk with you to class and then that Chloe bird can walk you home.” Rick didn’t really have a choice so he hopped off and walked with Neil. It was a quiet journey but it was a comfortable silence. Neil had been good to him these past couple of weeks and found out that the hippy wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. He arrived at his lecture in one piece and he said goodbye to Neil.

 

When he entered the hall the Mods cheered. A lot of them didn’t know what had happened to Rick but as it was his first lecture back they all made sure he was sitting right in the middle of their group so no one could get close enough to hurt him again. Rick looked around the hall and noticed that the Rockers were on the other side of the hall. He felt himself let out a sigh of relief and when the lecturer entered he smiled to himself and started taking notes.

At the end of the lecture the Rockers left without even looking at Rick and he smiled. The other Mods were trying to get Rick to come over to their houses and parties but he could only politely refuse as he was still slightly broken. He was chuckling at what someone said when he saw Chloe smiling at him. Rick walked over to her and gave her a soft hug. There were a range of ‘awe’s’ and kissy noises coming from the group of Mods but Rick just laughed it off.

Rick and Chloe walked to Rick’s house and they walked straight in, not noticing the motorcycle in its parking spot. They sat on the couch, “it sounds like this fight is going to be huge.” She told Rick shaking her head. “We have a lot more of us than usual but knowing the Rockers, we’re still going to be outnumbered.” Rick nodded. He really didn’t want to go to another fight, he had only just healed. Chloe yawned and rested her head on Rick’s shoulder. “I think that no matter what, we’re all going to get the shit kicked out of us.” She said with a sigh. Rick didn’t know what to do so he just placed his arm on the back of the couch. “I would like to be bruise free for a few weeks more.” She chuckled. “Well the date has been pushed back quite a few weeks so you might get your wish.”  She checked her watch. “I’m going to have to love you and leave you.” Rick pouted playfully and smiled at her. “Alright I’ll see y-“ He was cut off by her lips. He was stock still as she kissed him. What should he do? His eyes were open and he saw the Rocker in the doorway shake his head and walk upstairs with a neutral expression. She pulled away and bit her lip. “I’m sorry.” She said as she stood to leave. Rick frowned and stopped her. “It’s not that I don’t like you. You’re amazing and a great… friend.” She nodded and smiled sadly. “You’ll make some girl very happy one day.” She said before she left and Rick sighed as the door closed.

 

o-O-o-O-o 

 

It was about eleven o’clock in the evening and there was a phone call. Neil answered it. “Rick!” Neil called, waking the house up in the process. Rick came downstairs and took the phone. “Hello?” It was Chloe and she didn’t sound good. Rick told her he’d be there in five minutes and he ran as fast as he could to her house and he let himself in. She was on the couch and covered in blood, much like he was a couple of weeks ago. Her bright eyes were dull and every time she moved she let out a whimper. It turns out Vyvyan’s goons from Rick’s class had attacked her on the way back from work. He cleaned up her wounds and made her some tea and some food. She was still shaken by the time morning came but she decided she needed some sleep so he put her to bed and left.

 

When he got home the household was having breakfast. Rick stormed over to Vyvyan and punched him square in the jaw. Vyvyan was up like a shot and pinned to the table as he punched him in the face. Neil and Mike were screaming at them to stop and Rick kneed Vyvyan in the crotch. Rick straddled Vyvyan’s waist as he lay on the floor and Rick was punching his face. Vyvyan rolled them and was about to punch Rick some more when Neil dragged him off of Rick. Both men were panting as blood ran down their faces. “Why’d you do it greebo? She’s never spoken to you let alone upset you!” Rick yelled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about kiddo.” He said with a smirk.

 “You know exactly what I’m talking about! You got your fucking goons to beat the shit out of Chloe! She can barely move!” he yelled.

Mike and Neil scowled at Vyvyan. Neil let Vyvyan go and Rick and Vyvyan walked up to each other so they were face to face. “Why would I waste my time on a measly little girl?” He growled deeply.

Rick shoved him slightly. “Why would you try and help me after you were the reason for my injuries?”

Vyvyan was taken back slightly. Rick continued. “That night you told me I didn’t know you, and you’re right I don’t. But what I do know is that you are a nasty piece of work, who is confusing as fuck and you clearly only care about yourself and you want to tear anyone who is having a shitty or good day down even further.” Rick walked away and was nearly at his room when he was smashed into a wall. Vyvyan was staring at him with anger in his eyes as the Rocker punched him in the face again. Rick ended up on the floor and Vyvyan straddled his waist as he beat him up. Rick just took it. He was sick of everything. Vyvyan hopped off of him and Rick stood about to throw a punch when he was pushed up against the wall with a kiss. It was harsh and full of teeth but Rick’s hands immediately went through Vyvyan’s greasy hair and he kissed him back. Both men’s faces were covered in blood and when Vyvyan pulled back he pressed right up to Rick. “Maybe you should take the time to know me.” He whispered as he left Rick in the hallway.


	5. White Door Painted Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I was thinking in this chapter ahaha, enjoy

Rick stayed out in the hall breathing heavily as blood ran down his face. He slid down the wall and stared at the white, blood covered door in front of him. He could feel those bright blue eyes staring back at him as he rubbed his split lip. He traced where the rockers lips had been and couldn’t think of anything other than the Rocker’s fists and lips. He stood on shaky legs, his fingers still rubbing his lips. He turned to walk to his room but felt as if something was drawing him near the Rocker’s door. He turned back around and slowly, very slowly walked to the Rocker’s door. He removed the fingers from his lips and pressed the palm of his bloodied hand against the painted door.

 

Vyvyan smirked as he stood in his room. His fingers traced his lips and he paused as he heard movement. He looked at the door and could feel that the Mod was looking back. His smirk grew as he slowly walked towards the door and he pressed his ear against the wood. He heard the mod walking closer and he placed his bloodied hand against the wood at the same time as the Mod. He waited. He waited for a knock or a turn of the handle but there was nothing. He could hear Ricks heavy breathing that was slowly normalising.

 

Rick stayed in front of the door with his hand firmly pressing against it for a good ten minutes. He internally debated whether to open the door and beat the Rocker up for kissing him, demand him to kiss him again or just go to bed. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. It was wrong to kiss another man, it was more than wrong, it was revolting. He was a disgrace. What would his father say? What would his mother? If he was going to be a politician he couldn’t just kiss other men.  He frowned and let his hand slip slowly from the door. A streak of blood ran down the door showing where his hand had been and he slowly walked to his room. He closed the door softly and sat on his bed.

 

Vyvyan heard Ricks hand slip away and when he heard his door close he sighed and stepped back from the door. He kept his eyes on the door for a few more seconds before turning away completely and taking his clothes off so he could get in bed. He didn’t know why he kissed the Mod; he just got under his skin so much and he couldn’t control himself. Those lips looked so enticing as he leaned in closer to the mod. He shook his head and held his face in his hands as he let out a loud sigh. That little bastard wouldn’t leave his head.

 

Rick was staring at the ceiling. His fingers were delicately dancing around his lips as they felt where the Rocker’s lips had been. His hand moved so it was now tracing all the cuts and bruises that the Rocker had inflicted on him. His hand caressed his thigh where quite a gnarly cut was.

 

The door burst open and was shut quickly. Rick jumped and glared at the Rocker. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he demanded. He stormed over to him and shoved him against the wall. Vyvyan grunted and punched Rick in the jaw. He punched him again and got Rick on his back on the bed. Vyvyan straddled Rick and was beating his face repeatedly before he kissed Rick and pulled on his hair hard.

 

Rick gasped as he felt Vyvyan kiss him and he moaned into the kiss. His hands ran up Vyvyan’s back and he bit Vyvyan’s bottom lip hard. It was vicious and painful. Heavy breathing and the clacking of teeth were the only things that could be heard. Vyvyan pulled back for air and he smirked down at Rick. “I wasn’t expecting that reaction.” He teased the Mod. Rick hit Vyvyan’s chest and chuckled. Vyvyan chuckled as well and rubbed where Rick had hit. Rick lay fully back on the bed. Vyvyan crawled so he was hovering above ricks face. He looked into his eyes, and slowly this time leant in for a kiss. Rick hummed and closed his eyes as he cupped Vyvyan’s cheek.

 

He pulled back and looked up at him. “Why?” Rick asked quietly. Vyvyan knew what he was asking. He smirked and kissed down ricks neck softly before biting down hard enough that it drew blood. Rick yelped and pulled Vyvyan’s hair. Vyvyan pulled off and wiped his mouth. “You are the most annoying little kid and you make my blood boil to the point where I want to repeatedly smash your face in.” he said with a shrug. “No one’s ever been able to make me feel that way before and it’s exciting. You seemed like a challenge.” He smirked and moved Rick’s hands above Rick’s head and he squeezed ricks wrists tightly. Rick groaned in pain and managed somehow to flip them onto the floor.

 

Rick backhanded Vyvyan in the face and split Vyvyan’s lip before kissing him deeply with a moan. Vyvyan pushed his off and straddled Rick. “Something tells me that you like this.” He purred. “You like me hurting you.” He whispered into ricks ear. Rick growled and Vyvyan chuckled with an evil smirk. “I’ll see you tomorrow kid.” He purred before leaving Rick on the floor. Rick watched Vyvyan walk away and he furrowed his brow. He had no idea what was going on and he was fairly sure that Vyvyan was up to something by doing this. He just hoped that Vyvyan would kiss him again and that scared him a little. He had never even thought of kissing a boy before but something about the Rocker excited him. Rick got up off the floor and closed his door. He sat on the edge of his bed and removed his clothes. As he fell asleep he smirked. Two could play at whatever game Vyvyan was running.


	6. Sittin in the Balcony Half Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it isn't very long, I just felt it needed an update.

It had been a couple of days since Rick and Vyvyan had had their little encounter. Rick had been counting the hours and hiding away. It had caused a whole lot of questions to pop into his head. Why did he have to feel like this? He was getting excited by the mere thought of seeing the Rocker again. This worried him. The Rocker was obviously doing this for laughs. He shook his head with a sigh. He would have to face him eventually. It was late but he knew that the Rocker was still awake; he could hear the Eddie Cochran album playing relatively quietly from the lounge. He walked downstairs and slowly entered the lounge. It wasn’t an album that was playing; Vyvyan had his guitar out and was playing the strings softly.

 _I'm just a-sittin' in the_ _balcony_ _  
Just a-watchin' the movie_ __  
Or maybe it's a symphony, I wouldn't know  
I don't care about the symphonies  
Just a-cymballs and a-timpanies  
I'm just a-sittin' in the balcony, on the very last row

Vyvyan’s voice was very soft, as he didn’t want to wake the household up. Rick wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he could listen to Vyvyan’s voice all day. Vyvyan had his back to Rick, but Rick could imagine the look on his face as he sang.

_I'll hold your_ _hand_ _and I'll kiss you too_ _  
The feature's over, but we're not through_

Rick blushed slightly as he heard Vyvyan sing that bit. He imagined them going to a drive in movie and just kissing softly. He covered his face and tried not to think of such things. It wasn’t right. He isn’t a homosexual.

 _Just a-sittin' in the balcony_  
Holdin' hands in the balcony  
Just a-sittin' in the balcony, on the very last row

Rick was swaying to the music now. His eyes were closed and there was a soft smile on his lips as he listened to the Rocker’s voice. It was so nice.  
  
_We may stop lovin' to_ _watch_ _Bugs Bunny_ _  
But he can't take the place of my honey  
Just a-sittin' in the balcony  
Just a-snootchin' in the balcony  
Just a-sittin' in the balcony, on the very last row  
Just a-huggin' and a-kissin'  
With my _ _baby_ _in the very last row_

The music stopped but Rick was still swaying with his eyes closed. When he did open them, Vyvyan was smirking at him with his eyebrows raised. Rick blushed and stopped as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the ground and heard the guitar be placed down. “I didn’t know you liked Cochran, kid.” The Rocker said as he stood in front of the Mod. Rick looked up. “I was just coming down for some water.” He said quietly. Vyvyan nodded and backed away so Rick could get to the kitchen. “What did you think?” the Rocker asked as Rick poured a drink.

“What?” Rick asked, he was day dreaming and didn’t hear him. Vyvyan chuckled and walked into the kitchen. Rick noted how tired he looked, _that’s a first_ , Rick thought.

“I asked what you thought, about me singing.” He spoke softer than usual, Rick noticed that too. Rick took a sip from his drink and held eye contact with Vyvyan the whole time. “I think…” he stopped to think, “You have a far better voice than Cochran.” He stated before washing up his glass. Vyvyan raised his eyebrow. “No seriously what did you think?” he didn’t believe what Rick had said.

“I am being serious. I’m not a fan of Cochran’s voice but his lyrics are very good. Your voice is much better suited to the lyrical content.” He stated like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

Vyvyan didn’t know whether to be angry that the Mod had insulted Cochran or to be over the moon that he thought he had a nice voice. Rick saw that the Rocker didn’t know what to say and he gave him a soft smile, “Play me another song.” He requested softly. Vyvyan just nodded and walked through to the lounge. Rick followed and sat in front of the Rocker.

Vyvyan began strumming the strings of his guitar and Rick smiled, Rick actually liked this Cochran song.

 _Well the_ _party_ _is through, we said our good-byes_ __  
We had a good time, yet there's tears in my eyes  
Oh, what can it be, what's the matter with me  
You left me half loved

Rick was tapping his foot as he listened to Vyvyan’s voice sing softly. This was nice. They weren’t ripping each other’s throats out, they were just sitting comfortably.

 _We stood in the dark and you held my_ _hand_ _  
Why were you_ _afraid_ _, I can't understand_ __  
I wanted your kiss, but it's always like this  
You left me half loved

_Well you hold me close, every time we danced_ _  
Am I a fool, to think that I had a chance  
To hope, you see, I'm your big _ _romance_ _  
_ _Baby_ _that's why I'm in the dark_

Vyvyan looked at Rick as he sung the next line.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, my_ _friends_ _have all said_ _  
To love you is wrong_

Rick gasped quietly and couldn’t take his eyes off of Vyvyan’s. Vyvyan couldn’t take his eyes off ricks either and he missed his cue for the next line as he was in a trance. Vyvyan finally broke out of it and finished off the song.

 _They say you're too young, but I'll_ _string_ _along_ __  
Someday you'll wake up and then I'll make up  
For bein' half loved

Vyvyan stopped and placed the guitar down. They were both silent as they looked at each other. Richie shifted closer and kissed Vyvyan softly. There was nothing vicious about the kiss, it was soft and shy. Vyvyan ran his fingers through Rick’s hair softly.

When they were finished kissing Vyvyan punched ricks arm. It was gentle and he smiled at Rick softly. “That’s for disrespecting Cochran.” He said with a chuckle. Rick chuckled and gently shoved him. Rick didn’t question why Vyvyan was being so gentle but he had an inkling that it was because he was tired. No more than fifteen minutes later Vyvyan was fast asleep on Rick’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used were:
> 
> Sittin in the Balcony  
> Half Loved
> 
> Both are by Eddie Cochran


End file.
